


Queer As Folk Reunion Campaign

by Brynneth



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynneth/pseuds/Brynneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help us get a QAF reunion onscreen!  Read for the link to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer As Folk Reunion Campaign

Please come and join other fans in a mass effort to get a QAF reunion movie!  This is not another online petition.  We are trying something new, something we hope will get Showtime's attention.  But we need everyone's help!  Check out the Facebook page here and learn what you can do to get this ball rolling.  https://www.facebook.com/groups/1051775678171824/.

Also here on Twitter:  @Folk4QAFReunion.

Thanks for all your help!

\--Brynneth


End file.
